Bloody Future
by Minxita
Summary: "Love destroys your plans, your future. It never has any logic and you can't know what will hapen next. This si the story of how he destroyed my future with words." HawkinsxKidd


**_Hello~! I guess this isn't a really popular pairing, but I STILL LOVE THIS PAIRING, F*CK._**

**_Guess what made me want to write this? Yep, my wish to make something extremely full of Angst and sadness. I guess I'm feeling really in the mood for something like this XD._**

**_But seriously, I wanted something sad. If I was making something funny and cheerful the first line of this story would have the word LLAMA more than seven times. But anyways, I give up at writing long fics in English. I was too used to Spanish for this XD. But I'll continue this fic, I promise._**

**_Enjoy this chapter! _**

* * *

Why did he accept to become his ally? The clairvoyant had completely no interest in any of his skills or in his death. He was an obstacle in his way to become the King of Pirates, but he could take care of him later, when he really had time for it. That stupid alliance was just making him waste his precious time.

His black orbs pointed at Kidd, who was fighting with Apoo as always. They were fighting again because of Kidd's negligence as leader of the Alliance. Or was it because of Apoo's bad habit of breaking everything? In fact, there wasn't really a reason in concrete. They fought about everything. And it wasn't like he cared, but they were annoying and he couldn't focus himself on his own thoughts.

— Could you guys please stop and start planning everything? — Basil hit the table violently with his fist and stood up, trying to stop that absurd discussion.

Kidd sat down and stared at the blonde man. Hawkins looked back at him and the red haired man slightly blushed. Luckily, it wasn't too notorious to attract his attention, but the heat of his cheeks was still bothering him. Hawkins finally sat down and Apoo sighed frustrated as he did the same.

— And… What are we going to do from now on? — Apoo asked and Kidd raised an eyebrow.

— Trafalgar and Mugiwara already started to move— Killer left a bunch of newspapers on the table—. They have defeated several pirates in the New World and Mugiwara has the Gyojin Island as his territory. I guess they're not going to be satisfied with that.

— Do as you wish. Tell me what you've planned after that— Kidd walked to his room followed by Killer.

Hawkins sighed with a sight of anger and Apoo left the room too. The blonde man looked at the sky. The big hole on the ceiling made by Apoo let him see clearly the moon and the stars, which were shining like diamonds. He leaned his head on the table and the drowsiness slowly embraced him. He closed his eyes, without noticing what happened around him.

The red haired pirate quietly stood next to him, and left a blanket on his shoulders. Suddenly, Hawkins moved his arm quickly and covered his head, protecting himself. Kidd, surprised, let the blanket go and it fell on the floor as he took some steps behind. He wasn't wearing his usual red coat and his hair was messy due to his glasses, which weren't on his usual place.

— What are you doing? — Hawkins said a little confused and sleepy.

— I- I was… You fell asleep and this room is really cold… And that hole on the ceiling doesn't help to heat the room, so I thought that… Well…

Hawkins shook his head. The wind was cool, but it wasn't enough to be called "cold", though.

— I guess that's all, right? —he said with an annoyed tone. He hated when people woke him up during night. Kidd felt a little offended and looked down He sighed and took the blanket from the floor—. Thanks for this— Hawkins smiled kindly.

Kidd blushed, and, this time, his face for the clairvoyant to notice it. Hawkins chuckled and stroked his hair softly.

— Why are you blushing? —he teased the red haired—. Is it my fault?

— Shut up, idiot! Of course it's your fault!

Hawkins kissed his lips and made Kidd lie on the table.

— Your angry face really turns me on, did you know? —he smirked and kissed his neck roughly. Eustass moaned, but Hawkins covered his mouth—. Don't be so noisy or someone will found us…

— You always say the same, but…

— It feels too good to keep quiet, right? —Hawkins smirked—. Now, shut up… This won't last too long, dear…

* * *

_**WHAT. I LOVE YAOI, BUT I DON'T REALLY LIKE WRITING NSFW. AND I LOVE MAKING PEOPLE SUFFER WITH SHORT CHAPTERS.**_


End file.
